


Sacrifice

by dieseldevi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU canon, Angst, Canon Divergent, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy Post War, F/M, Good Slytherin, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter - Freeform, Loss of a Friend, OC death, OFC Harry Potter - Freeform, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Original Female Character - Freeform, Post War, Regrets, Sad, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin OC - Freeform, Understanding Sacrifice, apology, last apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieseldevi/pseuds/dieseldevi
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco sees a familiar face against the casualties. Sometimes remorse hits a little too late.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters. Rayne is of my design and the song that inspired this fic is Cat & Mouse by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

He never understood sacrifice until the moment he saw her lying so still in the Great Hall, her angelic face ashen but peaceful. Her clothes were blood-stained, but ever-so-lightly, he could see her chest faintly rising and falling even in the distance. The war was over, Voldemort was dead, and as the pale-haired young male watched in horror as one of the former students knelt to lift her up, Draco was able to see the blood that had been leaking out of her wound.

She was dying.

She was only seventeen. 

It wasn’t right.

A pureblood Slytherin, she had gone against what she’d been surrounded by in their house the moment her brother killed their family. She had been a good friend to him, a best friend, and there he was, unable to even go check on her. Rayne had even stood by him when most wouldn’t. Draco watched Madame Pomfrey try to save her, but after a few tries, there was no use. Madame Pomfrey moved on, and the Slytherin Prince stood up despite his parent’s protests.

No one flocked to mourn over her.

Draco couldn’t believe it; she was a rather nice person despite being a friend of his. She had a heart of gold, and she often scolded him about how he needed to be kinder to others. He couldn’t believe she was gone. When he got to where she was lying, he stared down at her face and saw that her eyes were closed. Good. Up close, the pale boy could see that her side had been healed up but the blood still stained her shirt. He had never really said goodbye before, but she deserved it.

He never did quite find out why Rayne smiled when she was hurting inside. He never understood why she told him that she’d rather die than join the Death Eaters, or how she could still be there for him even after he had joined the ranks. Draco pulled up the sleeve on his arm, staring down at the ugly black mark. Even then, he could still feel the sharp sting of her hand striking his face while she trembled in anger with tears rolling down her pale skin when he told her about it. For such a sweet person, she had one hell of a scary side.

“Is this the price of happiness?”

Draco asked her, guilt churning in his stomach. For the past two years, she had to remind him to eat and to go outside. Merlin, he didn’t even remember the last words that he had said to her. He moved her hands to settle on her stomach, and Draco felt his insides twisting in agony as realization hit.

“Oh bugger…”

Now, he remembered.

“Rayne, I…” 

His breath hitched in his throat as he tried to figure out how to apologize. Draco didn’t know how to, especially not in these situations as he looked down at the fact that would haunt him for years on end. She didn’t have anyone, and he had brought it up.

“You don’t deserve this, you never did… and I shouldn’t have said what I had.”

How could someone call the one person that still believed he was human a _“filthy little blood traitor”_ hours before she died? You give him the surname Malfoy, of course. The absence of her voice was getting to him. Draco needed to hear her irritating little voice tell him to simply shut up and laughter to follow. He needed her to breathe, even if it was just long enough for him to apologize.

She didn’t move.

“I’m sorry.” 

His voice broke off, and he felt something hot slide down his porcelain skin as he stared at her face. It dripped off his jaw and onto the side of her eye before it slid down her cheek, vanishing into the soft, dark curls that framed it.

“I’m so sorry.”

Draco never understood what it meant to sacrifice for something until he saw her lying there so still. Rayne had given her life for Potter and his fans to win. She had given her life to make sure that blood purity didn’t matter, but most of all, she had given it to stand up for what she believed in. 

“You needed to live for it, too.”


End file.
